Le berger
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: On le sait, la vie monotone d'un berger est ponctuée d'intempéries. Mais cette fois, la menace ne vient pas d'en haut, mais du plancher des... brebis. [UA]
1. Le berger

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cet OS a été écrit pour la Fête des pères (Défi #4) de la page FB "Défis pairing fanfictions".  
Contrainte : Une semaine pour écrire un OS de 6'000 mots maximum avec aucune description physique des personnages (uniquement olfactive, auditive...) !  
Note auteure : pour la dernière contrainte, disons que c'est l'intention qui compte... Je suis sûr que je me suis ratée quelque part.

Merci à MlleHeathcliff pour tout son soutien, huhu. Bonne fête des bêtas à elle, bonne fête des pères à tous les papas et bonnes vacances d'été à tous les chanceux ! 3

* * *

Il y avait des moutons. C'était un fait, le pré en était recouvert. À l'heure de la rosée, les nuages s'étaient dispersés dans le ciel, tandis que d'autres se regroupaient sur la terre ferme. Ils sentaient fort, bêlaient tout autant, mais ne causaient de maux à personne. De toute façon, il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu s'en plaindre. Des kilomètres de prairie, de pins et de sentiers de terre, et il n'y avait que lui, le berger qui n'avait jamais froid aux pieds. Seul homme dans les hautes herbes.

Cependant, il aimait les entendre, c'était sa conversation coutumière. Et si être loquace s'avérait être un inconvénient en matière de discrétion, ces braves bêtes savaient néanmoins rendre le paysage plus animé. Il n'existait bel et bien personne pour se plaindre.

Il préférait s'y plaire, cela fatiguait moins. La vie de campagne, les champs de tournesols, les mottes de foin et les maisons en vieilles tuiles n'en étaient que plus appréciables. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à découvrir, à sentir, à retaper et à protéger du gel. La ferme demandait un effort constant et lui donnait la paix. Quatre-vingt-huit brebis pour le bonheur d'un bélier, trois agneaux encore à la tétée derrière le poulailler, un potager de radis, un autre de choux, et quelques souris, quelques chats...

L'année y était souvent bonne, les pousses et les bourgeons parfois timides. Exposée sur un flanc de montagne, entre deux pics bien plus imposants, la laine des moutons ne prenait la chaleur qu'en pleine saison. Le soleil la moitié de l'année ; la brume le reste durant. Un cycle qui se répétait avec douceur, mais sûreté, pour ponctuer leur labeur.

Le berger siffla. Comme un écho, la nature lui répondit, puis ses dociles compagnes s'approchèrent après avoir arraché un énième trèfle entre leurs pattes. Alors qu'elles mastiquaient patiemment, il récupéra son bâton et il fut l'heure de rentrer. La marche inverse se fit dans le calme, portée par une brise fraîche.

Au temps des grands travaux, lorsque le toit n'était pas encore entièrement isolé, il s'était demandé ce qu'il ferait si un danger se glissait sous les planches en bois de la grange et décidait de casser sa croûte au cœur de la nuit. Jeune novice, il était pourtant déjà profondément attaché à ses belles. Cependant, ces dernières, trop dodues pour les renards, n'avaient peur de rien. Elles n'avaient, en fait, de soucis que le cliquetis des ciseaux lors de la tonte. Un danger et elles se feraient toutes croquer sans remuer le sabot.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une telle rencontre se produire. Il les avait gardées, prenant la place de ces chiens aux aguets qui l'insupportaient tant. Après plusieurs semaines sans apercevoir de loup dans la région, il s'était fait une raison ; il n'y avait que lui, le berger. Or, il s'en occupait bien, les aimait tendrement. Par conséquent, pourquoi devrait-il craindre un mal invisible ? Elles avaient une vie de repos à ses côtés.

Depuis, il dormait sur ses deux oreilles dans son propre lit, certain que ses moutons ne connaîtraient aucune infortune. Il n'eut pas tout de suite tort. Il fallut attendre jusqu'à ce jour précis, soit un bond de cinq ans en avant, pour que survienne finalement la première mésaventure.

Par habitude, il les recomptait toujours à la sortie du champ, mais ce matin-là, il dut recommencer à deux fois. La plus âgée, celle qui sommeillait de l'arrière-train, avait disparu. Introuvable, il abrita les autres au plus vite et vérifia la bonne santé de chacune. Elles ne semblaient pas effarouchées et il crut d'abord à une banale escapade. La vieillesse lui avait fait tourner de la tête et elle s'était probablement éloignée sans en avoir conscience. Au lieu de revenir sur ses pas, elle avait continué, heureuse de sa nouvelle liberté — auquel cas, il la comprenait pleinement.

Il regretta son erreur en trouvant après quelques recherches le corps inerte et ensanglanté de sa pauvre brebis. Éventrée, mâchouillée, désarticulée, il ne subsistait d'elle plus que les reliques d'un festin. Il en eut un pincement à la poitrine, puis fut pris d'une colère sourde ; une tragédie pareille était l'œuvre d'un tueur, il le chasserait. Sa peau viendrait couvrir les murs de sa maison.

Le berger rebroussa chemin, respirant frénétiquement des narines. Il n'appréciait certes pas les chiens, mais il en aurait volontiers adopté un pour s'éviter la présence d'un loup. De tous les animaux, celui-ci était le plus redoutable et le plus affamé. Il n'arrêtait pas, peu importait combien de fois les êtres humains essayaient de l'effrayer, et n'apportait que le mauvais œil, la destruction et la mort. Il ruinerait ses brebis et leur sérénité.

L'unique condition pour stopper ce désastre était la liquidation de ses moutons et de ses poules, ou celle de leur prédateur. Un paysan, d'aujourd'hui ou d'hier, n'abandonnait pas son élevage. Il était responsable du bien-être de cent neuf âmes, il n'en lâcherait aucune. Il s'y refusait.

De retour chez lui, il se figea net en remarquant la position de la porte. Elle était mal fermée, lui qui gardait une attention particulière à bloquer le loquet dès qu'il partait. Sinon, les chats avaient le malin plaisir de se faufiler à l'intérieur pour renverser les pots de vivres et se remplir la panse.

Il retint sa respiration et leva son bâton, prêt à frapper l'intrus qui avait franchi le seuil de sa demeure.

— Qui est là ? s'écria-t-il en ouvrant d'un coup la porte.

Rien à signaler. Il regarda de tous les côtés, sur le qui-vive, et s'avança jusqu'à avoir la place de refermer derrière lui. Ceci fait, il pivota et s'immobilisa, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit suspect qui oserait se manifester. Le silence était complet, pas même un miaulement s'élevait pour le briser.

Il fronça les sourcils, sa faculté de discernement encore troublée par la découverte du précédent crime. Cette journée multipliait les caprices. Tout cela ne le réjouissait guère.

D'un geste prudent, il posa son arme improvisée pour attraper le fusil consigné dans le meuble d'entrée. Bien qu'il fût uniquement chargé de balles tranquillisantes, il détesta la sensation du métal entre ses doigts. Il en sentait le potentiel meurtrier, c'était lourd et désagréable à porter. Normalement, il l'utilisait sur les moutons pour faciliter le transport de la ferme au village voisin. Cette nécessité était sans doute la plus pénible à accomplir.

Se promettant de ne tirer que si l'urgence l'y obligeait, il dépassa la cuisinière et la table à manger sur la pointe des orteils. Il n'y avait que deux pièces : la salle de séjour qu'il arpentait actuellement et la chambre à coucher. Il ne manquait pas de recoins pour se cacher, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une de ces fouines de chattes. Quand elles étaient en gestation, elles se transformaient en véritables teignes. Pas question qu'elles se mettent en tête d'accoucher sur son oreiller ou dans sa penderie !

Les mains cramponnées à son fusil, il atteignit le mur du fond et s'y adossa. Il jeta un regard en périphérie, mais ne vit que de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et de la graisse sur le réchaud. Les restes de pain et de fromage dans son assiette n'avaient pas non plus été touchés. Il en était désormais persuadé, ce qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre lui était inconnu. Si cela avait été les chats, ces chapardeurs auraient fui aussi sec à sa venue, emportant les bouts de mie et de croûte avec eux.

Il continua son inspection, collé au mur. Son souffle devint irrégulier, alors qu'il se crispait d'appréhension. Juste à côté de lui, la seconde porte était, elle aussi, entrouverte. Si peu que, de loin, il lui aurait été impossible de voir la différence.

— Je vous en supplie, pas un loup, conjura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

De la plante du pied, il poussa aussi fort que possible la porte, qui claqua contre les fondations, et pointa aussitôt son arme devant lui. Au même moment, le vieux parquet en bois craqua sous son poids. Il sursauta, surpris, et manqua d'appuyer sur la détente.

Quand il eut repris ses dispositions dans une lente inspiration, il resta en suspens au-dessus de son lit. Il baissa instinctivement son fusil le long de sa cuisse. Sa prière avait été exaucée, ce n'était pas un loup. Plongé dans la pénombre et au milieu de ses draps, un homme était affalé sur le ventre. Il empestait la maladie et, au vu de ses râles saccadés, il souffrait.

Il avait trouvé refuge chez le berger.

Ce dernier sortit brusquement de sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il écarta de ses mains l'arme qui augmentait son anxiété et la posa à plat sur la table. Ses épaules se détendirent. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il avait deviné que l'étranger était inoffensif et avait sombré d'une façon ou d'une autre dans une semi-conscience, sinon il aurait réagi à son approche tonitruante. L'état de l'homme n'était pas ce qui le perturbait en vérité. Sa gêne venait du fait que quelqu'un avait envahi son espace et qu'à cette pensée, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait côtoyé un autre être humain. Des années peut-être, si l'on omettait le mois d'avril. À cette période, il était forcé de descendre sur le plateau pour négocier le prix de ses toisons. En général, il ne faisait qu'un voyage et les vendait toutes en dix minutes à des habitués qui, ironie du sort, le connaissaient pour son manque de communication. Ils n'échangeaient alors qu'une poignée de politesse, de là à considérer cette exception comme du copinage...

— Mon dieu, murmura-il, la tête entre les mains.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les qualifications pour entretenir des rapports normaux avec des gens bien portants, alors avec une personne malade ?

Il n'avait pas tout quitté par simple amour de la campagne, il avait toujours préféré vivre seul. Cela lui évitait une infinité de complications, de bévues, d'indélicatesses pour lui-même et son entourage. Les moutons étaient les rares bêtes qui lui procuraient du réconfort et de la compagnie. Les chiens l'irritaient, les chats étaient aussi asociaux que lui, les souris le rendaient fou, les poules n'étaient même pas bonnes à souper et les loups, plutôt crever. Dans un monde idéal, il aurait été l'ami des renards, mais ceux-ci bouffaient en catimini les œufs de son petit-déjeuner ; c'était impardonnable.

Il se redressa. Sa décision était prise. Il l'avouait, il était une catastrophe pour créer des liens avec autrui, toutefois, il y avait un homme intransportable chez lui et soigner, ça, il était un expert dans le domaine. Son troupeau lui avait déjà occasionné tous les symptômes de la planète et pourtant, il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il avait aidé chacune d'entre elles à se battre.

Il le ferait à nouveau.

L'esprit clair, il se retroussa les manches, se munit d'une caisse vide et la remplit à ras-bord de linges propres. Il y ajouta une gourde, un bidon de désinfectant destiné aux soins des moutons, une trousse de secours et une bassine d'eau chaude. Il se lava ensuite méticuleusement les mains, avant de boire une gorgée de son alcool de prune personnel. Au moment de remettre la bouteille sur l'étagère, il hésita et, finalement, la rajouta au-dessus des autres affaires en haussant les épaules. S'il devait reposer un pied dans cette chambre, il allait devoir se donner du courage.

— Je t'amène à boire, prévint-il par précaution en se glissant auprès du corps allongé.

Un grognement lui parvint, suivi d'un halètement. Accroupi à quelques centimètres de sa tête, il ne lui était néanmoins pas possible de voir nettement le visage de l'homme. Quoi qu'il en fût, sa souffrance s'exprimait de tout son corps. Il se tortillait, en vain, et avait l'air de s'asphyxier positionné ainsi. Il était crucial de le mettre sur le côté ou sur le dos.

Mal à l'aise à cette idée, le berger chercha à s'éclaircir la gorge, mais renonça rapidement. Frustrées, ses lèvres rencontrèrent le goulot de sa bouteille pour en assécher le contenu. Il soupira. C'était surtout lui qui buvait dans cette histoire. Il en devenait pathétique.

— Je n'aime pas parler, d'accord ? admit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'alcool. Je déteste parler ! Quand je parle, les gens me trouvent chiant et vulgaire, je me trouve chiant et vulgaire, tout le monde me trouve chiant et vulgaire. Je ne sais pas parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle. Je n'ai jamais rien à dire, mais faut toujours que je l'ouvre. Même mes brebis en ont eu ma claque de m'entendre. Elles passaient leur temps à bêler comme des idiotes pour couvrir ma voix. J'ai compris, j'ai fermé ma gueule. Ça fait des années que j'ai fermé ma gueule. Mais toi, t'arrives, là, avec tes gémissements à la con et ton espèce de malheur de merde de bourgeois des villes, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? « Oh, pauvre crétin, tu as marché jusqu'ici en plein soleil et tu t'étonnes après de pas être en forme ? » Bah voilà, je l'ai dit. T'es content ?!

Il se tut, à bout de souffle, et lâcha sa bouteille, qui roula au sol. Il s'était mis à déblatérer à toute vitesse en agitant les mains et comme d'habitude, il avait perdu le contrôle. Cela ne changerait jamais.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il tout bas. Je...

Il ne continua pas et referma bêtement la bouche. Bien sûr qu'il avait des choses à dire. Il en avait tellement qu'il avait peur de s'étouffer s'il démarrait l'engrenage. Alors, il refoulait tout. Il refoulait les images de la brebis dépecée à ses pieds, il refoulait son envie de hurler, de vomir, de gémir, de s'allonger dans son lit et d'envoyer le monde se faire foutre. Il était un berger reclus, chiant et vulgaire, mais il était avant tout humain.

S'il s'étouffait, au moins, ça réglerait le problème.


	2. L'étranger

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Il courait. En désespoir de cause, il courait.

Il n'avait plus la volonté de se contenir. Il n'en était plus capable, pas après les coups qu'il avait reçus au torse. Cette agression-là, il ne l'avait pas prévue. Elle lui était littéralement tombée dessus. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne faisait pas le poids face à cinq chasseurs. Et dorénavant, personne n'était là pour surveiller ses arrières.

Son ventre le lança violemment et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'utiliser sa paume comme compresse. Bientôt, il s'écroulerait, méconnaissable ou non. Les entailles qui découpaient son torse étaient trop vicieuses, elles le tuaient à petit feu et l'obligeaient à se vider de ses forces. Elles l'empoisonnaient, réveillaient le monstre enfoui sous ses ongles et derrière ses gencives. Il sentait son propre corps lui échapper.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa vue le quitta brutalement. Il n'y eut plus qu'un épais brouillard. Alors seulement, un cri déchirant franchit ses babines. Vaincu, il se transforma et s'oublia lui-même.

Le réveil fut douloureux, déroutant. Des draps lui collaient à la peau et l'horizon avait été remplacé par des poutres de maison. Il n'était plus dehors. Des minutes, des heures, des jours, il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait qu'en douter. Au-delà de sa soif inassouvie, il n'avait qu'une certitude ; il n'était pas encore mort, il avait bien trop mal pour cela.

— Pardon, s'excusa une toute petite voix à son chevet. Je...

Il voulut tourner la tête vers la source du bruit, mais sa colonne vertébrale se recroquevilla contre son gré. Il gémit, toussa. Immédiatement, une force l'attrapa sur les flancs et le fit pivoter sur le dos. Libérée, sa cage thoracique s'éleva et s'abaissa furieusement pour happer l'oxygène de la pièce. Ses paupières clignèrent, mais sa vision demeura trouble. Il inspira par le nez, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de terre humide, de fruit macéré et... de brebis. L'air en était saturé. Ce n'était pas exactement les senteurs qu'apportait la forêt de son enfance, mais cela s'en rapprochait.

Alors qu'il hoquetait dans un sourire, quelque chose de spongieux et mou, comme un linge de toilette, emporta la sueur qui perlait sur son front. La pression descendit progressivement jusqu'à son torse. Une silhouette, qui se dessinait vaguement dans la pénombre, le débarrassait de sa crasse.

— Ils t'ont tiré dessus. Quelle bande de tarés ! s'énerva-t-elle à nouveau avec des intonations plus que masculines. T—tu m'entends ?

L'attention qu'on lui portait s'arrêta brusquement au niveau de ses côtes. Pétrifiée, une paire de mirettes auscultait le sang qui continuait à filer hors de son corps. Le trou, d'une phalange environ, était peu profond par rapport aux dégâts que provoquait en général une balle, mais suintait abondamment.

Incapable de discerner l'inconnu qui l'examinait, il tenta d'attraper à l'aveugle un des membres de celui-ci et rencontra le col rêche d'une chemise, qu'il tira vers lui d'un geste sec.

— Hé, du calme ! Je suis là pour t'aider. Tiens, bois ça.

Des doigts s'enlacèrent aux siens pour le rassurer, puis, un bouchon de gourde se pressa aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il but laborieusement.

Son bienfaiteur expira de soulagement en le voyant coopéré. Il referma la gourde et roula ensuite un linge à la manière d'un boudin.

— Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, dit-il en agitant la protection de fortune devant le nez de l'invalide. Mords ça, tu vas avoir mal.

Le principal concerné plissa des yeux, mais le berger ne lui donna pas l'occasion de riposter, il coinça le tissu entre ses dents. Cette méthode était discutable, mais le temps jouait contre eux. De plus, il ne pouvait pas le soigner sans connaître l'état de la plaie. Il devait vérifier que rien ne s'était déposé ou coincé entre les couches de tissu. À part une pince à épiler et des aiguilles, il n'avait pas d'outils chirurgicaux adaptés au corps humain. Après tout, il n'était qu'un berger — et ses moutons ne demandaient pas autant de pointillisme. Cependant, il avait un bon sens du toucher et des revêtements stériles. En bref, cela allait être un diagnostic rudimentaire, avec des moyens fastidieux ; il irait à la main.

Il enfila ses gants en latex et attendit que l'autre hoche la tête pour rincer au désinfectant les cellules de peau à vif. Il s'empêcha d'écouter les hurlements étouffés et fit le vide dans ses pensées. Plus vite il se concentrerait, plus vite tout cela se terminerait.

Utilisant les pointes de la pince et la tête d'une aiguille comme écarteurs, il enfonça son auriculaire dans la chair. Il y avait un liquide gluant, autre que le sang, qui semblait se propager dans les veines qui entouraient l'excavation. Il pouvait le sentir coaguler sous son doigt et répandre un fumet nauséabond. Ce n'était pas une simple blessure par balle. Heureusement, l'impact ne contenait plus de projectile (enlever n'importe quoi, superficiel ou non, qui s'était logé si proche de l'os aurait été un calvaire) et il ne s'attarda pas. Il retira sa main délicatement et s'essuya sur un pan de drap.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il eut un tressaillement. L'étranger ne s'était pas évanoui comme il s'y était préparé et lui cracha au visage le linge roulé qui ornait sa bouche.

— Brûler... Aconit... Aconit nepal... B—bleu... bredouilla ce dernier avec difficulté.

— De l'aconit ? s'étonna son interlocuteur en inspectant la plaie d'un angle inédit.

Il ne réalisa pas exactement à quel moment il fit le lien, mais une fois fait, cela lui arracha un horrible frisson ; l'homme allongé dans son lit était victime d'un empoisonnement. C'était tellement flagrant qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le plus minuscule indice sur la façon de traiter ce genre de tort. Il avait toujours fait très attention de garder ses brebis sur un terrain contrôlé, écarté des nuisibles. Il lui était arrivé de déraciner une ou deux fois de l'aconit, parmi beaucoup d'autres plantes toxiques, mais n'avait jamais eu un cas d'ingurgitation.

— Brûle-la ! répéta péniblement une voix.

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Le blessé soutenait le regard de son hôte pour lui montrer à quel point il était résolu. Pour cela, il avait de l'énergie à revendre. Mais combattre le feu par le feu... Ce gars prenait le risque de se cramer les ailes au passage, pensa le berger avec une pointe de scrupule.

Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un mourir dans son lit sans réagir et si l'étranger lui avait fait confiance ultérieurement, c'était maintenant à son tour. Il se délesta de ses gants et, sans aucune forme d'explications, il s'exécuta.

Soudain, la solitude permanente qui régnait dans la salle de séjour s'abattit sur son estomac comme une enclume. Elle lui coupa la respiration. Il ne l'avait jamais éprouvée de cet acabit-là auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais subie.

Désorienté, il dut secouer la tête pour retrouver son chemin vers les étagères. Il s'empressa de remuer leur contenu en quête de la fleur. Avec de la chance, il avait eu l'habileté d'en sauvegarder un certain nombre dans un pot hermétique, dans l'éventualité où un vétérinaire désirait étudier la plante avant d'administrer des antibiotiques à une de ses belles. Il n'aurait pas imaginé être celui qui s'en servirait, sur un humain qui plus est.

Enfin localisée, il la saisit. Elle était complètement desséchée.

— Tant pis, cela ferait l'affaire, conclut-il dans l'immédiat.

Il s'empressa de l'enflammer à l'aide des braises du poêle à bois et mélangea les cendres dans de l'huile de noix. Il observa un instant la concoction brunâtre, tout sauf appétissante. Ce n'était pas toujours le plus esthétique qui l'emportait... Puis, le relent d'aconit carbonisé était infect.

Il retint sa respiration jusqu'à être assis auprès de l'étranger et appliqua la mixture d'un bloc, directement sur la peau. Aussitôt, l'homme sombra dans un profond sommeil et toute la tension retomba avec lui.

Tout était arrivé si vite, avant de s'achever en un éclair.

Le berger eut un violent soupir. Il s'en étonna lui-même. Les émotions de la mi-journée qu'il avait bridées resurgirent et, tremblant, il contempla l'étranger quelques instants. Puis, il prit sur lui et épongea leur front, rassembla les linges éparpillés de-ci, de-là. Il s'occupait pour empêcher son cerveau de faire des hypothèses et de céder à la panique. Il devait garder confiance, et même s'il la perdait, la guérison ne tenait de toute façon pas de sa responsabilité. Tout malade menait, un moment ou un autre, son combat seul.

Dans un mouvement fatigué, il se remit debout et s'étira. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés. La bassine d'eau désormais froide dans les bras, il sortit sans un mot et abandonna tout sur la table. La matinée touchait à peine à sa fin et ses brebis l'attendaient pour le repas du midi.

Quand il franchit la porte d'entrée, un embout métallique buta contre sa hanche. Il resserra le poing. Après des mois d'abandon, il venait de retirer le cran de sûreté de son fusil.

Le loup courait toujours.


	3. Le loup

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Sa chasse fut longue et infructueuse. À un moment ou un autre, il égarait toujours la trace du loup et était forcé de revenir au cadavre de sa vieille brebis pour reprendre depuis le début. C'était à espérer que la bête s'était volatilisée.

Il s'arrêta, se servant du haut de son fusil comme d'une canne. Il balançait entre l'envie de sortir ses moutons pour leur dégourdir les gambettes ou de les assigner à demeure jusqu'au lendemain. Était-ce vraiment prudent ou juste excessif ?

La fatigue le reprit. Il n'était pas le bon cheval sur lequel parier quand il s'agissait de choisir le destin de tout ce petit monde. Quand cela le concernait lui seul, il fuyait sans cesse l'adversité et, quand cela concernait ceux qu'il portait dans son cœur, il se transformait en une boule de nerfs paranoïaque. Il devenait surprotecteur et préférait se jeter dans le tas sans réfléchir aux risques, plutôt que de voir l'un des siens souffrir.

À une autre époque, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné. Il se serait donné corps et âme, il avait bien failli le faire. Il avait souffert à leur place les yeux fermés pendant une éternité et pourtant, il en avait eu brusquement assez. Il y a cinq ans en arrière, il avait vu avec clarté la spirale dans laquelle il s'était laissé emporter et cela l'avait dégoûté.

Aujourd'hui, même si l'idée le révulsait, il était prêt à tuer un animal pour une poignée d'autres. Il se marchait sur la queue et se réappropriait sa vie primaire de la pire des manières. Ce genre de comportement contradictoire n'était pas du tout ce qui faisait un berger de qualité. Il le savait bien. Il le savait parfaitement. Mais cette partie de lui ne restait jamais tapie bien longtemps.

Il devait la fuir pour y échapper. Aller ailleurs. Aller loin. Et ce qui le rongeait peu à peu, c'était le sentiment de n'appartenir à aucun endroit ; ni là-bas, à la ville, ni ici, à ce coin de terre cousu sur un flanc de montagne. Bélier, brebis, coq, poules, poussins, chats, chattes, chatons, souris, insectes, radis, choux, patates, villageois, bourges des villes, il n'en siégeait pas moins seul.

Reniflant, il revint sur ses pas pour atteindre la bergerie. Il tira les portes et héla ses belles, qui le rejoignirent avec entrain. Si le troupeau avait le ventre plein, le loup aussi. Aussi cruel qu'il fût, il n'irait a priori pas les déranger de sitôt. Proies ou prédateurs, ils méritaient donc une trêve. Sur ce détail, ils étaient tous d'accord.

Le berger ne les amena nulle part, ne s'attarda pas, ne contempla pas le paysage. Il les envoya paître à leur aise autour de la ferme et détourna le regard pour examiner sa cartouche de tranquillisants. Il y avait une dose convenable pour endormir un éléphant une nuit complète, ou pour endormir un loup pour toujours. Au moindre souci, cette fois, il l'entendra depuis les fenêtres ouvertes de sa cuisine. Il sera à portée de tir.

Gravissant la butte qui menait à son logis, il prit soin de soulever le loquet de la porte avec délicatesse, arme au poing. Il la dissimula sous la table, d'un pas léger. Il ne s'était absenté que quelques heures et son invité devait dormir à poings fermés après la dure épreuve de ce matin. Il s'enquit à lui préparer, négligemment, une casserole de soupe — un plat qu'il pourrait facilement conserver pour la semaine. La faim ne creusait pas le ventre des malades, mais ceux des bien-portants. Il avait bonne foi de voir l'homme se lever dans un jour ou deux, lorsqu'il se sera vaillamment drainé de ses toxines. Enfin... s'il n'était pas déjà mort d'allergie cutanée, l'aconit avait tout de même une sale gueule quand on s'amusait à la brûler.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée négative, il goûta du bout de la langue le bouillon de légumes et, satisfait, il reposa la louche dedans pour touiller le fond. À ses pieds, une bûche et des restes de braises crépitaient dans la cheminée de métal, dégageant une odeur chaleureuse. Accroupi, il les admira un instant à travers le verre transparent, puis cessa de se mentir ; il était plus que paniqué. Il se mentait depuis presque deux heures, tentant de se convaincre de la guérison de l'étranger qui gisait dans la pièce d'à côté. En vérité, le berger n'avait pas la moindre idée de son état actuel, il n'osait pas entrer. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour constater un deuxième décès en l'espace d'une journée.

Il se redressa et déglutit, son attention dirigée vers la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'avançait d'une démarche peu assurée, il expira inopinément à l'égard de sa propre personne. Quel trouillard il pouvait faire !

— Prends sur toi, s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même en fermant les yeux.

Et il entra, priant presque pour trouver un loup à la place.

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, la pénombre l'accueillit dans une accolade assoupie. Il était quasiment impossible de ne pas être écœuré par l'atmosphère moite de la chambre et l'odeur âcre des draps, imbibés de sueur, d'alcool pur et de sang séché. Il fut néanmoins, d'emblée, soulagé en remarquant le corps allongé se voûter entre les draps, avant de les repousser. L'homme semblait vivant, de quoi esquisser un sourire de remerciement au propriétaire des lieux.

— Hey, fit niaisement ce dernier en réponse.

Il eut le fort désir de se frapper, mais préféra venir à la rencontre du convalescent, qui se maintenait difficilement les côtes d'une main, là où avait été récemment appliqué un long tissu aux bords déchirés. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et donna une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, tandis qu'ils se relevaient. Sous leurs doigts, la peau maculée d'égratignures de l'un leur tirait une grimace. L'étoffe rêche des faux bandages n'était pas plus plaisante.

Ils sortirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, et refermèrent derrière eux. Dehors, le jour avait commencé à décliner. Les chats étaient encore absents.

— Tu as déjà guéri.

C'était une affirmation, formulée par la nature parfois trop observatrice de l'apprenti soignant. Il sentit l'autre se raidir et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'étranger se détacha de lui. Son pouls s'emballa. Face à face, ils se tenaient chacun debout sans aucune aide extérieure. Seul le faible bêlement des moutons dérangeait le silence, tandis que la nudité de l'ancien blessé devenait criante.

— Tu sens la peur, sourcilla celui-ci.

Mécontent, il fronça le nez et croisa les bras. Il dévisagea le berger de la tête aux pieds comme si, d'un coup d'œil, il pouvait tout décrypter. Il n'eut pas l'air d'aimer ce qu'il voyait.

— Tu sens le chien mouillé, rétorqua son vis-à-vis sans y penser.

Il était trop affairé à ne pas fixer la silhouette nue à un mètre de lui. C'était aussi compliqué que de contourner un aimant, mais bien que décontenancé, il demeurait méfiant. Personne n'était capable de guérir si vite, pas un homme en tout cas... Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Pas un _homme_.

Il se figea. Le fusil était resté à l'intérieur.

— Je m'appelle Derek, changea de sujet l'étranger en lui tendant la main.

De tous les animaux, le loup était le plus redoutable et le plus affamé. Il n'arrêtait pas, peu importait combien de fois les êtres humains essayaient de l'effrayer, et n'apportait que le mauvais œil, la destruction et la mort. Il ruinerait ses brebis et leur sérénité.

Ce mantra se répétait aux quatre coins du cerveau du berger, quand soudain, un mot bouleversa tout :

— Merci.

Il contempla cet homme, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, et la paume offerte. Il se souvint alors qu'une casserole de soupe attendait sur le réchaud. Et peut-être n'y avait-il qu'une chaise autour de la table, pour juste une personne, une seule, mais il y avait suffisamment de nourriture pour deux.

Puis, il l'avait invité à manger, car contrairement aux chats, ses moutons étaient bien trop têtus pour fuir, il leur faisait confiance. Il avait eu raison, elles ne se sont jamais plaintes. Alors, il avait continué à partager ses repas avec l'étranger, loin de toute solitude, loin de cette partie de lui qu'il redoutait tant. Plus que n'importe quel loup.


End file.
